


The Worn Chair (Animaniacs)

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Brothers, Gen, Warner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: A little brother fluff, just a drabble!





	The Worn Chair (Animaniacs)

**Author's Note:**

> DiScLaImEr... **We're the Warner Brothers!** _And the Warner Sister!_

No One’s POV

Yakko Warner found himself in the same chair as usual, placed in front of the TV set he spent hours in every day after the cancellation of Animaniacs. Nearly 20 years ago. The worn out chair shifted and argued anytime Yakko shifted positions. It had been getting quite late, and Yakko decided instead of making his way to his room, he would just stay in his comfy little chair. The toon leaned against his left arm rest, and as he closed his eyes, he felt a tap on the shoulder. With already groggy eyes, Yakko looked up to the source, only to find Wakko. Wakko looked quite tired, as he had been put to bed nearly two hours prior. Along with him trailed a blanket and he was donned in his blue footie pajamas. With confused eyes, Yakko waited for the younger to state the reason for his presence.

“Can I stay with you tonight, Yakko?” The groggy, yet accent laced voice spoke. Yakko found himself to enjoy cuddling his siblings. He felt responsible for them after all, almost like a parent. The elder agreed, and tried to make room for his brother. With argumentation from the chair, Wakko successfully positioned himself in the chair with Yakko. Yakko’s legs slung over one arm rest, his head resting on the other. Wakko, cuddled up on Yakko’s stomach and chest. The previously trailing blanket atop the brothers.

‘For as much as he eats, he doesn’t weigh too much.’ The toon smiled at his thought as he stared at the innocence of the younger. In no time at all, Wakko was found curled up as best as he could, with his thumb in his mouth, as Yakko drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
